Seven Seas
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: "And what of you, Miss...", "Higurashi," the name was as exotic as the woman's fair looks to Will's eyes. She was very much unlike the pampered Elizabeth that he had known for years. This young woman was skilled with a sword and dangerous enough in her own right. But the question is, was she really his enemy or merely another one after Jack's head? RATING TO CHANGE. INUYASHA X POC
1. Chapter 1

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

It wasn't every day that Will Turner woke with a sword in his face, but the shortened blade of what seemed to be something between a real sword and a simple machete was starring him in the face as brown eyes flickered open underneath sweat-dampened bangs. Every muscle tensed. He didn't dare glance down despite the bite of rough rope into his wrists. While the owner, on the other end of the blade, grinned savagely exposing a set of rotten gums and gaping holes in yellowed teeth. It took all of his self-control not to blanch at the sight. That and this wasn't necessarily the worse set of choppers he had had the privilege of seeing since getting himself tied up with the antics of one Jack Sparrow. This was just his first time up close and "personal" in a way.

Still, despite the stench that filled his nostrils, some vague part of him commented that this wasn't real; he was having some vividly graphic nightmare. But none of his dreams had been this detailed to date. He could smell the sea, the heavy salt of dried water as it saturated the ship's wooden deck and something that wasn't normally part of the ship he was venturing on. Sharp and pungent with human smell which was made all the more exotic with spices that he had never encountered except on those occasional days when merchants from the Orient graced the marketplace. But that was rare. Underneath his prone form he could feel the ship rocking gently side to side against the ocean's insistent swell.

Brown eyes flickered as the stranger grunted; there were no words more of an animalistic sound, and his focus were immediately upon the other again. Oriental? If that was the case and the other didn't speak English, highly unlikely, it was best to simply lie here and not make any sudden moves. As it was Will felt certain in his placement of the other's origins. He had occasionally seen Orientals though usually of the softer feminine sex as they meandered about the city which had been home not so long ago. They were a strange sort to begin with and finding himself on the wrong end of the blade wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.

But it was the sight over the stranger's shoulder that stilled Will more readily than the sword. It seemed that sometime during the night, the small ship having anchored just off the cove as a means of resupplying in their flight, another vessel had loomed up alongside. When? Will wasn't certain. As he starred at the skeletal snarling visage, something that looked like a cross between a human skull and a dog or wolf's skull for the features were too sharp and the face sported a pair of predatory fangs, of the white on black flag waving slowly in the wind he realized that whomever it was was another pirate crew. The Navy would die before flying a Jolly Roger.

The ship itself seemed to be of a Portuguese Gallon size, nearly the same size as the Pearl, but sleeker in its design. It bore more masts than could be considered normal. The twin main masts were designed very much like those of the Chinese junk Will had once spotted at the harbor, the wood arranged in a vague crescent shape design rather than the traditional T-shape of European ships. A smaller mast, sporting said T-shaped design, loomed at the forefront and he was pretty damn certain that another mast was meant to be behind these three but the anchoring support was empty. It was designed to move fast and have high mobility. To catch the Pearl? Was this another of Jack's enemies?

While amongst the rigging that supported the beige canvas he could see the spidery figures of armed men.

"Will," the voice, pitched barely above a whisper, tore his gaze momentarily away from the unknown vessel.

"Gibbs," the first mate was lying not far away. Too far to touch. Sporting a black eye and a bloodied lip. Was that why his head hurt? "Where's Jack?"

Indeed where was the "infamous" Jack Sparrow? They were on his ship seeking the Black Pearl and the other man seemed to have vanished. He could see the dregs of the misfit crew but no captain.

"That's none o' your concern, boy."

The tone was tainted with a lisping French accent, somehow sounding both bored and arrogant at the same time as if he was nothing but a young whippersnapper and not worth much in the way of a threat. It reminded him much of James Norrington. He wondered if the guy with the sword understood the words or the tone or maybe it was the simple fact that the speaker was superior, whatever was the case the Oriental man withdraw his blade and sheathed it. It gave Will some breathing room. And it also gave him a chance to turn around and consider whoever it was that had spoken.

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS ARE EVIL

And so am I.

Don't worry I think you will enjoy this.

**NOTE:** Pirates of the Caribbean is said to take place 1700-1760ish roughly. Now I don't like this idiotic 500 years bit for Kagome going into the past. I don't believe it specifically states she ends up Sengoku era [which is 500 years ago] but merely mentions Feudal era which spans from 1185-1868. So do the basic. She doesn't go 500 years into the past in this crossover. I just don't feel like the hassle of sending her back through the well and a twist of fate she ends up in the Pirates of the Caribbean storyline. Been done a dozen times over... boring.


	2. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
